implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Goldwind1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Implausable Alternate History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Goldwind1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Godfrey Raphael (Talk) 02:03, August 24, 2012 DD62 sure go ahead. i don't think they has been ANY thing writen about there, (i could be wrong.) feel free to ask me or Whipsnade, or maybe Owen1983, those 2 are the most active DD editors, they know DD62 even better the me! LOL! Well anyway Welcome to the wiki if you need anything feel free to ask me or any Adimins and we will be glad to help. above all have fun and enjoy.Wingman1 (talk) 02:51, August 24, 2012 (UTC) News just in! *Operation Red Dawn Reboot is underway, join up, new members are being called!Whipsnade (talk) 21:31, October 16, 2012 (UTC) *New main page poll! Whipsnade (talk) 20:06, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:1962: The Apocalypse page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Whipsnade (talk) 20:59, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Reverend Jim Jones I'm sorry for not noticeing your request earlier. Yes you can do a page on . I added to the scenario page that he moved to Belo Horizonte Brazil in 1962. The rest of his life is up to your imagination and knowledge. Yes, you can do a page on the Canadian Commonwealth and also you can spare the city of Regina, Saskatchewan. Good Luck! *Commonwealth of Canada * Belo Horizonte * Reverend Jim Jones The Kingdom of Michigan and the N.E.R. has a few odd minor notes on Canada, if you want to see how it fits in. Generally speaking, Canada is ready for you to invent and your fee to add what ever you would like to as long as it's with the scope of the TL.Whipsnade (talk) 20:37, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I added a map of Belo Horizonte to Reverend Jim Jones's page. Whipsnade (talk) 23:29, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I liked the Reverend Jim Jones article, it was great.Whipsnade (talk) 23:27, August 5, 2013 (UTC) United Republic of Ohio Yes, you can do the article for the United Republic of Ohio. Good Luck, I look forward to reading it! Whipsnade (talk) 22:15, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Good start, I like it. Keep up the good work!Whipsnade (talk) 18:54, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I have added a map of the alternate USA .Whipsnade (talk) 18:54, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I've added Kentucky's part of W. Virginia to Ohio.Whipsnade (talk) 16:47, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Your upgraded Your a chat moderator.Whipsnade (talk) 23:18, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Minnesota Awesome! Yes, create it, it sounds a good idea. I note the interesting facts about socialism and communism in the state http://www.thefullwiki.org/North_Star_Republic. Whipsnade (talk) 01:05, November 5, 2013 (UTC) I like it, Port Arthur and Thunder Bay can join Minnesota as a part of a united socialist state.Whipsnade (talk) 21:18, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Socialist Republic of the North star.Whipsnade (talk) 09:18, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I did hear Jay Ward tried to present a petition for his private island to join the union as the state of Moosylvania. Yes, Jay ward has decided to hid out on his private island rather than returning to Hollywood! Jay Ward would be the sort of guy that could found the Free Lakeland Republic! I'm adding his name. Sadly, I did not see the Rocky and Bullewinkle show.Whipsnade (talk) 22:07, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I added "John Ward started a local firm in Kenora during 1982 that published Rocky and Bullwinkle comics for sale in Lakeland, North Star, Michigan and Canada. The company continued after his death of old age in 1989. The cartoons are selling so much in Canada and North Star that a new press was opened in Roseau during 1997 to reproduce copies of the original comics for further sale in those nations."Whipsnade (talk) 20:18, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Arkansas The Republic of Arkansas is now listed in north west Arkansas. The Walton Family would be able to provide the necessary leadership in a time of chaos and help save their peace of Arkansas from annexation to another survivor states.Whipsnade (talk) 16:34, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Venezuela Good point, yes you can write the nation's page.Whipsnade (talk) 15:36, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Micheal Jackson I'll add his alternate musical career some time. Whipsnade (talk) 18:45, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas!Whipsnade (talk) 13:32, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Tennessee It's a good idea.Whipsnade (talk) 08:58, January 2, 2014 (UTC) If you would like to do a Tennessee page, go ahead, you have a great idea.Whipsnade (talk) 17:46, January 2, 2014 (UTC) North Star Socialist Republic of the North Star, The City-state of St Louis, Socialist Republic of Western Iowa and Socialist Republic of Western Iowa are now listed.Whipsnade (talk) 19:17, February 2, 2014 (UTC)